Leatherface
Leatherface is a cannibalistic Madman from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Franchise. Possibly one of Horror's first Slashers to grace our screen, Leatherface first appeared in Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and has since returned for 3 sequels, a remake and it's respective prequel. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre as a series is shrouded with continuity errors and is as such divided into 4 different Timelines. 1 and 2 belonging to it's own continuity, 3 and 4 both in their own standalone Timelines and the Remake and it's prequel again in it's own Timeline. Bubba Sawyer Timeline In the first timeline, Leatherface's real name is Bubba Sawyer. He has three older brothers: Drayton, Nubbins, and Chop Top. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Leatherface's first appearance is in the 1974 film ''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre''. He first appears when Kirk and Pam went to his house for gasoline. When Kirk entered, Leatherface attacked him with a hammer. Kirk starts having seizures and Leatherface finishes him off with another. Then Pam entered looking for Kick but soon gets scared by the house's furniture but Leatherface catches her before she can get out. He puts her in a meat hook and then starts tearing Kirk's body apart with his chainsaw. Then Jerry came looking for his friends and found Pam inside a freezer. Leatherface suddendly appears and kills Jerry. At night, Leatherface attacks Sally and Franklin in the woods. Franklin gets killed but Sally escapes. Leatehrface chases her until she reaches Drayton's Gas Station. When the family returns, Leatherface cooks the dinner and helps Grandpa suck Sally's blood. When Sally wakes up, she starts disturbing the family and they decide to let Grandpa kill her. But Grandpa is too old to even do a hit to Sally's head with a hammer. Frustated, his family help him, which allows Sally to escape. Leatehrface and Nubbins start chasing her. Nubbins gets run over by a passing truck. Leatherface tries to kill the driver and Sally. The driver throws a wrench to Leatherface's head, sending him to the ground. His chainsaw falls on his right leg, injuring him. Wounded, Leatehrface does his last try to kill the girl but she escapes in a passing pick up truck. Leatherface then waves his chainsaw around in frustation. Leatherface is never seen without his mask on. He doesn't talk, though he does moan and make sexual vocal sounds. He is also severely mentally retarded, and not so much evil or sadistic like other slashers like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers. Apparently he kills in "self defense" because he feels threatened, and is afraid of the new people entering his house. Death Leatherface returned in ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'', killing two drunks named Rick "the Prick" and Buzz. When their deaths were broadcasted by Stretch on radio, Leatherface and Chop Top went to the radio station to kill Stretch and LG, and presumably eat them. As Chop Top attacked LG, Leatherface attacked Stretch, but soon fell in love with her, and refused to kill her, pretending to Chop Top that he did. When she entered the cannibals' hideout, Leatherface skinned LG (he survived for a few moments before he died of blood loss) and put the skin of his face on her head (like the masks he wears). Eventually Drayton and Chop Top found Stretch. Leatherface refused to kill her, but made no effort to stop Grandpa from trying to kill her with a hammer. When Grandpa, again, proved too old and frail, Drayton hit her on the head with a hammer, but before he could kill her, Lefty Enright appeared and fought Leatherface in a chainsaw battle. Lefty impaled Leatherface with his chainsaw, but he was still able to fight back. Drayton, meanwhile, set off a grenade under the table where they were fighting. Grandpa threw a hammer at Lefty, but hit Leatherface instead, and he fell, his chainsaw going through the table and striking Drayton, who dropped the grenade, which exploded, killing Leatherface, Grandpa, Lefty, and Drayton. Junior Timeline With his character being killed off in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, a new continuity was created with The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. ''In this film, Leatherface has a different family in this film, and wears a different mask, with longer hair. He has a bigger family and even a daughter (possibly from a rape victim or kidnapping).He is first seen at the beginning of the film killing a girl called Gina and making a mask with her skin; he later hears Sara spying him but she escapes. He then is seen attacking Michelle and Ryan in the road with his chainsaw after their car stops. They later knock out him with the car and escape. He attacks again in the forest chasing Michelle, Ryan, Benny and Sara. Leatherface founds Sara and kills her. After Ryan gets traped in a trap, he brings him back to the house, followed by Michelle. He arrives at the house and receives a new chainsaw build by Tinker. He leaves Ryan in the kitchen and goes to his room to learn vocabulary with a machine but the word that he can write is "food". He then brings a music player to the kitchen but Tinker throws it to the inside of the stove. Angry, Leatherface makes Tinker get the player out of the stove with his hand.' ' He later prepares to kill Michelle (who was captured by his daughter and nailed to a chair) but Benny suddenly appears and fires his rifle to the family. This kills Mama and Tinker, knocks out Tex and Leatherface and destroys the Grandpa's dead body. Then Michelle escapes the house and is chased by Leatherface. Leatherface follows Michelle to the forest and when he was about to kill her, Benny appears, throws him to a lake and starts fighting him. Leatherface then grabs Benny and slices his head with his chainsaw, apparently killing him. He then begins dragging Michelle to the water, but she hits him with a rock in the head and after he apparently dies, his body sinks in the water. Leatherface, however, survived, escaped the water with his chainsaw and saw Michelle and Benny going away with Alfredo 's truck as he starts his chainsaw. His name is never mentioned, but he is called "Junior" by his family. In an alternate ending, Leatherface drowns after being hit with the rock. The Next Generation Timeline In [[Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation|''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation]], which, again, takes place in its own continuity, Leatherface is not a cannibal, but a pizza-eating transvestite involved in an Illumati conspiration. Again, he has a different family in this film. Leatherface first appears in the film behind Heather while he she was waiting her boyfriend Barry to bring help from the Sawyer's house (who rather was captured by W.E.). He accidently makes orgasm noises and haunts Heather, who later he captures inside the house and puts her on a bathtub and gave her a bath like a doll. He later kills Barry with a hammer and puts Heather on a meat hook (from where she later escapes by unknown circunstancies). Then he appears in the forest and chases Jenny (who was hiding from Vilmer ) with his chainsaw. They reach the house, where jenny locks Leatherface out but he enters by slicing the door. Jenny attempted to kill Leatherface with a gun but it was unloaded. He follows her to the roof and after she jumps to the ground, he goes down. He later continued to chase Jenny but he get back to the house when she reached Darla's office. He later appears (dressed like an old woman) being bullied by John Kramer with a cattle prod when Darla reaches the house with Jenny tied up in the back of her car, whom he later brings to the house. While Vilmer, Darla and W.E. were arguing he dedicated to scream. Before the dinner, he puts another suit . In the dinner, he dedicated to paint his nails and to scream. When Rothman arrived, he was seen grabing Jenny. After Rothman leaves, he tried to kill Jeny with his chainsaw which he slapped her face with but she escaped and Leatherface started chasing her. Later Jenny gets into a ERV with two old people and leaved Leatherface behind. Seconds later, he appears in the back of Vilmer's Truck and makes the RV crash. After Jenny escapes the vehicule, he and Vilmer chase her. But then an airplane appears and kills Vilmer. When he sees Vilmer dead, he starts screaming and this make possible to escape. After she escaped in Rothman's limousine, he starts waving his chainsaw in frustation, which he continues to do for the rest of the day. It's assumed that with Vilmer and W.E. are dead, Darla leaved the house and get back to her husband and leaved Leatherface. Thomas Brown Hewitt Timeline In the remake series, Leatherface's name is changed to Thomas Brown Hewitt.' ' In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, Leatherface is born by his mother Sloane in a slaughterhouse in 1939. Sloane dies giving birth to the child and the boss throws the baby into a dumpster do to his deformity. He is found by Luda May Hewitt, who brings him to her house and decides to raise him, calling him Thomas Brown Hewitt. During his life, Thomas was bullied do to his appearance, which made him an outcast. This eventually led him to practice slef-mutilation and kill animals. When he reached adult age, he began working in the slaughterhosue where he was born. In 1969, the slaughterhosue was shut down but Thomas refused to leave but he eventually was forced to. Later that day, he came back and killed his boss with a sledgehammer due to the mistreating he showed him. When he leaved he took a chainsaw with with him. Sheriff Winston finds the body and goes to Thomas's Uncle, Charlie. The two go to search him and they find him walking back home. When Winston was about to arrest Thomas, Charlie killed him with a shotgun. Thomas followed his uncle's idea of eating humans. After Hoyt bringed Eric, Dean and Bailey to the house, he took Eric to the basement, where he tortured him by skinnig his arms and cutting him. As he was inspecting his face, Hoyt shouted his name and Thomas went upstairs with his chainsaw. He saw his uncle being attacked by a biker so Thomas attacked him. He gets the upper hand and forces the biker Holden to the chainsaw ans starts it, killing him. Later, he helps his uncle cut Monty's legs off since one has been shot by the biker (the other one was cutted to "balance" it) Later, he went back and killed Eric with his chainsaw and cutted his face off and made a mask with it. Chrisie, Eric's grilfriend who was hiding under the table during his death, saw all this. He then joins his family for dinner with his new mask, where he kills Bailey with a pair of sciccors. After Chrisie escapes, Thomas persues her with his chainsaw to the slaughterhouse, where she hides. As Thomas was searching for her, Dean appears and fights him but ends up killed. Chrisie escapes in the car of Thomas's former boss and gets away. As she spots a police car in the highway, Thomas appears in the back seat and kills her with his chiansaw, with causes the car run over the police officer and a biker that was being interrogated. Thomas gets out of the crashed car and goes back to his house, leaving the bodies behind. 4 years later, in 1973, Thomas is still living in the woods with his family, which added a boy named Jedidah. On August 18, five teens stop near his house do to a girl they picked up in the road committed suicide. The teens asked Luda May for help, who telled them to look for Hoyt. Two of the teens, Erin and Kemper, are instructed by Jedediah to look for Hoyt in the house, as he may be getting drunk. When they arrive at the house, they encounter Monty, who only allows Erin into the house to call Hoyt. However, Kemper gets in and gets killed by Thomas. Erin leaves without Kemper, as she doesn't know what happened to him. As she goes back to her friends, Thomas begins a new mask with Kemper's face. Erin gets back to the house with her friend Andy to look for Kemper. As Erin distracts Monty, Andy looks for his friend in the house, with no success. Andy alarms Erin and Monty, who invoces Leatherface to kill the two kids. Erin escapes again but Thomas cuts Andy's leg off and gets him to the basement. He hangs him with a meat hook and seals his wound with hair. Later, Thomas finds Erin and her friend Pepper in they stranded and attacks them. He manages to kill Pepper and Erin sees him with Kemper's face. Erin escapes again but gets captured by Henrietta and the Tea lady. They bring them to the Hewitt's place where Thomas brings her to the basement, where she encounters Andy ( who she mercy kills) and Morgan. The two begin escaping but they alarm Thomas, who comes down to kill them. However, Jedidah helps Erin escape by holding Thomas but he manages to free. He finds them hiding in an abandoned house, where Morgan ataccks Thomas but ends up killed. Erin flees to the slaughterhouse where she hides in a locker. He atracts Thomas to her. Thomas opens the locker where noises come but it was a pig. Erin appears from behind and chops Thomas's right arm with a meat cleaver. As Thomas collapses to the ground in agony, Erin escapes. Later, Erin managed to rescue a kidnapped baby and steal Hoyt's car and escape. As she was going away, Thomas appears from the woods and tries to kill Erin, with no success and the girl escapes. As the car goes away, Thomas looks to it in rage. Days later, police began an investigation in the Hewitt's house. As two police officers where investigating the basement, Thomas appears from the dark and kills them. A police was carrying a camera and filmed the murder. After killing the man, Thomas and his family dissappeared. The police found the two bodies and got only one clear picture of Thomas Hewitt aka Leatherface. As to 2003, the case remained unsolved. Terrordrome Leatherface is one of several Horror characters to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome. Filmography *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning Category:Characters Category:Villains